


Огонь и железо

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Worship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, erectile disfunction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Не все изъяны видно с первого взгляда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн третьего сезона. Обыгрывается изречение Гиппократа “Что не исцеляет лекарство, то исцеляет железо, что не может исцелить железо, то исцеляется огнём”.  
> Временная импотенция вследствие птср. Мастурбация. Мат. Каноничное несексуальное насилие. Бладплей, эксгибиционизм, секс рядом с трупом — исключительно в воображении персонажа.

— Знаю я людей вроде вас, — произнес Хоуэлл, мстительно затягивая узел на повязке. Сильвер зажмурился, когда боль с новой силой пронзила его раненую ногу. — Вы терпите и считаете себя сильными. Но знаете что, мистер Сильвер? — Тот промолчал. Хоуэлл, в обычное время дружелюбный и даже застенчивый, приступая к работе, обретал особую жестокость. Зная, что хороший корабельный хирург — большая редкость, он, кажется, пользовался этим, чтобы сказать в лицо самую неприятную правду. Проще было потерпеть, пропуская его слова мимо ушей, чем вступать в спор, зная, что любое возражение будет наказано болью. — Для меня вы все ничуть не отличаетесь от слабоумных гордецов, что выебут чумную шлюху, а затем молчат и не признаются, пока хозяйство не почернеет и не отвалится. — Второй узел лег поверх первого, Хоуэлл легонько хлопнул по ним ладонью — Сильвер резко втянул воздух — и встал. — Зовите меня, пока еще помогут лекарства. Тогда мне не придется вспоминать про железо и огонь.

— Док, если ты так и будешь читать морали, в следующий раз я позову маронскую знахарку, — приходя в себя, ответил Сильвер, и вытер пот со лба. — Она та еще сука, но хоть по-английски не говорит.

Хоуэлл проворчал что-то под нос о дикарях, не учивших латыни, собрал склянки в сумку и покинул хижину. Сильвер снова устало зажмурился и потер пальцами веки.

Беда в том, что, желая уязвить его, Хоуэлл попал ближе к цели, чем собирался. 

Не то чтобы раньше Сильвер находил новую девицу в каждом порту, а новый порт в каждой девице. С тех пор, как он впервые оказался в Нассау и команда расщедрилась на шлюх, ему хватало собственных рук. Но просыпаться со стояком было для него столь же естественно, как испытывать голод, жажду или зависть, а смотреть на привлекательных мужчин и женщин — как вдыхать заманчивые ароматы из трактирных кухонь.

И он смотрел, черт возьми, он смотрел. Смотрел так пристально, как мог, оставаясь незамеченным. На крепкие руки и мускулистые спины матросов за работой. На округлые формы Мади под тонкой белой блузкой и ее непривычно, но столь восхитительно пухлые губы. На мощные бедра Флинта, обтянутые тканью штанов, и суровый изгиб его бровей.

Но с того самого злополучного дня, когда Сильвер потерял полноги и надежду оставить “Морж” и его проклятую команду навсегда в прошлом, его плоть оставалась слаба и равнодушна к фантазиям.

 

* * *

Он не сразу заметил это. Оставшись без ноги, беспокоиться об отсутствующем стояке было бы просто смешно. Ноющая боль и опустошающее уныние владели всем его телом, и будь у его прочих конечностей возможность отказаться работать — они поступили бы так же. Каждый вдох, каждое биение сердца, казалось, отнимали последние силы, и тем больше было удивление Сильвера, когда они находились для следующего.

Лишь много дней спустя, когда лихорадка отступила, а Сильвер начал привыкать к обязанностям квартирмейстера, он как-то вошел поутру в капитанскую каюту и застыл как вкопанный. Он не крался — Флинт сам, откликнувшись на стук в дверь, велел ему заходить, и от этого Сильвер ощутил себя вдвойне преступником.

Флинт умывался. Он стоял у стола, наклонившись над тазом с водой, и, зачерпнув пригоршню, тер бороду, щеки, глаза. Правая рука уже была продета в рукав белой рубашки, и та свисала с плеча, словно Флинт перепутал привычный утренний порядок действий. Сильвер проследил взглядом за каплей воды, лениво стекающей по шее к плечу, и посчитал встречавшиеся на ее пути коричневатые веснушки. В горле у него пересохло.

— Ты пришел говорить или пялиться? — обратил внимание на его замешательство Флинт, и у Сильвера в мыслях мелькнуло: если есть неподходящий момент для стояка, то это он.

Конфуза не случилось, но на следующий день, проснувшись в своем гамаке и осознав, что тело все еще не проявляет никакого интереса к наслаждениям плоти, Сильвер слегка забеспокоился. В темноте кубрика он не мог определить, рассвело ли уже, но остальные матросы спали. Балки поскрипывали в такт несильному покачиванию гамака. Снаружи доносились голоса предыдущей смены, приглушенные толстым слоем древесины. Некоторое время Сильвер равнодушно разглядывал потолок, а затем, не задумываясь, сунул руку в расстегнутые на ночь штаны. Первые прикосновения к члену принесли краткий всплеск удовольствия, но стоило тому рассеяться, как последовало лишь приземленное, скучное ощущение кожи на коже, не вызывающее никакого возбуждения. Сильвер вынул руку из штанов и, приподнявшись в гамаке — тот закачался сильнее, — резко стащил их до колен. Он влажно лизнул ладонь, ощущая солоноватый привкус собственного пота. Опершись другой рукой о бедро здоровой ноги, он обхватил мягкий член, уверенно двигая запястьем в знакомом, отработанном ритме. Влажные пальцы скользили свободнее, одно движение, другое, член слегка отвердел, но все так же отказывался подниматься. Большим пальцем Сильвер оттянул крайнюю плоть, скользнул по головке — и вместо ожидаемого удовольствия ощутил слабый укол боли. От неожиданности он выругался и отдернул руку. Член, окончательно обмякший в считанные секунды, безучастно покоился у него в паху.

 

* * *

Хоуэллу Сильвер признаться не мог. Если честно, одной из причин была любимая присказка того про лекарство, железо и огонь. Шпанской мушки Cильвер побаивался, в сельдерей и крокодильи зубы не верил, и, разумеется, ему совсем не хотелось обнаружить железо или огонь в опасной близости от своих гениталий. Но важнее было то, что, сколько бы Хоуэлл не твердил о врачебной беспристрастности, он был важным человеком в команде. Когда среди матросов начнутся волнения — а они неизбежны, как смена прилива отливом, — Сильвер станет посмешищем. Выбрав квартирмейстером калеку, те уже проявили неслыханное снисхождение. Но море — владения мужчин, а мужчина должен трахаться. Либо страдать от невозможности потрахаться. Либо быть Билли — рассудительным, дружелюбным, трудолюбивым и честным, воплощенным, мать его, идеалом — и все равно терпеть бесчисленные подначки в первые дни после захода в порт. Нет, Сильверу оставалось молчать, тщетно разглядывать окружающих людей, вызывать в памяти прошлых любовников и надеяться, что проблема решится сама собой.

Странно, но впервые в своей полной обмана и мошенничества жизни Сильвер ощущал себя лжецом. Обнаруженный недуг слился в его разуме с уже привычным, породив образ столь жалкий, что он вызывал омерзение у него самого. Сильверу чудом удалось убедить матросов, что он способен позаботиться о них, но он понимал — однажды они поплатятся за свою легковерность. 

— Ты и раньше был едва ли достоин внимания, — лениво процедил Дюфрейн, словно жалея для Сильвера даже слов. Тот отвернулся. Он знал, что услышит. Знали это и все остальные — матросы в таверне замолкли, и даже Билли опустил глаза. У Сильвера было слабое место, и только дурак не стал бы им пользоваться. — Теперь же, будучи инвалидом, на что ты надеялся?

Впрочем, Дюфрейн вряд ли ожидал последовавшего отклика. Тело Сильвера отреагировало раньше, чем он успел задуматься. Схватив со стола металлическую кружку, он резко развернулся и врезал ей Дюфрейну по лицу. Тот рухнул на землю. Сильвер невозмутимо вернул кружку на место и шагнул к лежащему на полу обидчику. Затаенная обида на унижение, которую он хранил в себе много дней, медленно закипала, никак не выдавая себя постороннему взгляду. Он неоднократно говорил себе эти самые слова, но другим это не было дозволено. Никому не дозволено обращаться с человеком так, как он обращается с самим собой.

Остальные молчали. Дюфрейн тоже молчал, не находя то ли сил, то ли смелости подняться с земли. “И это хорошо”, — подумал Сильвер и вонзил железный штырь искусственной ноги Дюфрейну в череп.

Это было больно, черт возьми, твердая кость поддалась с трудом, но боль не отрезвила Сильвера. Горечь и унижение выплеснулись, обращаясь в гнев. Зажмурившись, он поднял ногу и с криком снова опустил ее. В лицо ему брызнули кровь и ошметки мозга. Дюфрейн не успел издать ни звука, на его лице не мелькнуло агонии, которой Сильвер мог бы насытиться, и все же он ощущал пьянящую свободу, словно огромный камень свалился с плеч. Забавно, он никогда не находил Дюфрейна привлекательным, но теперь, когда в его голове зияла сочащаяся сероватым месивом дыра, Сильвер не мог отвести взгляда.

— Завтра вы или присоединитесь к нам, или будете всю жизнь спать с ножом под подушкой, — решительно произнес он, поворачиваясь к посетителям таверны, и сделал глубокий вдох. Перед глазами у него плыло, в ушах звенело. Раненая нога пульсировала, и этот ритм отдавался в его сердце, в висках, в паху. — Меня зовут Джон Сильвер, — сказал он, наконец ощутив, что эти слова что-то значат. — И память у меня долгая.

Из таверны Сильвер вышел так быстро, как позволяла хромота. Жар стоявшего у входа факела опалил ему лицо. 

 

* * *

В лодке по пути обратно Сильвер молчал, уставившись вниз, на собственные колени. В голове царила пустота — приятная и пугающая одновременно. Умиротворение разливалось по его телу до самых кончиков пальцев, и сквозь него не могла пробиться даже боль в ноге. Казалось, он был готов заснуть, едва моргнув.

— Эй, Сильвер, ты как? — налегая на весла, обеспокоенно спросил Билли.

— С ним все будет хорошо, — безапеляционно ответила за него Мади.

Сквозь дрему Сильвер ощутил прилив благодарности, хотя и не был уверен, что она права. 

 

* * *

В лазарете Сильвер не мог перестать думать о произошедшем. Наверное, кому-то — да и ему самому, осознай он это до конца — показалось бы странным, даже отвратительным, возбуждаться, размозжив кому-то голову. Но сейчас Сильверу было наплевать — разверзшаяся перед ним пропасть будоражила и влекла сильнее любой женщины. Все наслаждения былых лет не стоили той секунды, когда железный штырь преодолел сопротивление кости и вошел в мозг. Ему казалось, что там, в таверне, трупный яд просочился в его тело, отравляя медленно, дюйм за дюймом, но Сильвер не мечтал о противоядии. Он лишь боялся, что кто-то это заметит. 

— Как ты? — произнес Флинт.

— Когда я его бил, то ничего не чувствовал, — поспешил соврать Сильвер. — Когда мы уходили – тоже. — Что-то он, безусловно, ощутил, и теперь это чувство возвращалось, сбивая дыхание, сжимая сердце в тиски. Последнее, чего он хотел, — это найти ему название. — Зато теперь…

— Я спрашивал не о ноге, — оборвал его Флинт и глянул на маячившего рядом Хоуэлла. — Оставь нас одних, — сказал он и продолжил, едва тот вышел за дверь: — Ты был прав. Эта роль и правда тяжелая ноша. — Он подошел ближе, но так и не поднял на Сильвера взгляда. — Я потерял Миранду. И эта потеря подвигла меня на многое. Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.

Знал ли Флинт, о чем говорит? Упоительный гнев, сладострастное могущество — Сильверу с трудом верилось, что кто-то другой способен ощущать их своей кожей, чувствовать на вкус, впитывать с каждым вдохом. “Расскажи мне, — чуть было не выпалил он. — Научи меня. Объясни, что я чувствую”.

— Я видел, как это на тебя повлияло, — вместо этого глухо произнес он. — Я полагал, что это горе, одиночество. И главное — ужас от того, в кого ты превращаешься. — Краем глаза он следил за лицом Флинта: не мелькнет ли на нем узнавание. — Но в этом схождении во тьму есть то, что я только сейчас начинаю видеть.

— Что же? — Теперь узнавание проявилось. Флинт уже знал ответ, и в глазах его отражалась обреченность. То, что заставляло Сильвера цепенеть от восторга, вызывало у Флинта сочувствие и даже горечь. Но если кто-то и мог разделить с Сильвером эдемский сад саморазрушения, то только он.

— Это очень приятно.

 

* * *

Сильвер видел тревожные сны, полные свистящего ветра, скрежета корабельных балок, и сосновых ветвей, шумящих в объятиях шторма. Внезапно он снова стоял посреди таверны и раз за разом, изо всех сил вгонял железный штырь ноги в искрошенный череп Дюфрейна. Тот входил с неожиданной легкостью, но каждый раз вяз на обратном пути, и скоро Сильвер уже лишь пытался отряхнуть с ноги отвратительное месиво мозга и обломков кости. Матросы в таверне — десятки, сотни, тысячи незнакомых лиц — одобрительно вопили и махали руками, в мельтешащих тенях их глаза и рты казались зияющими черными провалами, а лица — масками смерти. В нос Сильверу лезло смрадное облако кислой выпивки и морской тины, языки невидимых факелов лизали лицо так, что глаза слезились, а пересохшие губы невольно приоткрылись, ловя воздух. Он кинулся к двери, но Дюфрейн — то, что осталось от головы Дюфрейна, — густо, словно зыбучий песок облек его ногу, не пуская на свободу. Земля под ногами качнулась корабельной палубой, и Сильвер, потеряв равновесие, упал, едва не уткнувшись лицом в сапоги Дюфрейна. Матросы восторженно кричали, и их голосами стонала буря.

Он поднял голову и увидел Флинта. Пламя факелов остыло, не переставая светить, зловоние испарилось, а в таверне повеяло могильным холодом. Наблюдатели замерли с распахнутыми безднами ртов и воздетыми в воздух кулаками. Флинт молча, неподвижно стоял над ним, золотой в факельном свете, словно языческий идол, царственный и грозный, словно бог войны. Сильвер беспомощно протянул к нему руки, пытаясь опереться, нащупывая голени, бедра, твердые как у бронзовой статуи. Его пальцы наткнулись на кожу ремня, он схватился за верхнюю кромку, рывком приподнимаясь с земли. Больная нога не доставила неудобств, послушно принимая на себя вес, но ремень расстегнулся в его руках, со стуком падая на пол, а пальцы невольно скользнули вниз, к паху. Горячая, напряженная плоть явственно ощущалась сквозь ткань в неожиданно охладевшем воздухе. Дрожащими пальцами Сильвер высвободил член Флинта и потянулся к нему губами, как к единственному источнику тепла. Он сжал бедро Флинта, не поднимая глаз, боясь увидеть над живой плотью безжизненного идола, но на его затылок опустилась твердая рука, и ласковые пальцы зарылись в волосы. Сильвер выгнулся навстречу, откинул голову, прикрывая глаза. Он обхватил член Флинта у основания и заглотил его, насколько мог, лаская нижнюю сторону языком. Флинт подался к нему бедрами, с силой провел пальцами по затылку Сильвера, массируя, и внезапно мир вокруг снова пришел в движение — в лицо Сильверу ударило обжигающее пламя, половицы заходили ходуном под коленями, исступленные крики матросов перекликались с завываниями ветра. У него невыносимо стоял, но он даже не думал коснуться себя, полностью сосредоточившись на Флинте. Тот крепко сжал его волосы в руке и кончил без единого звука. От жары и возбуждения у Сильвера перед глазами плясали темные пятна. Солоноватое семя на языке стало совсем жидким и обрело металлический привкус крови. Он поднял голову и наконец посмотрел Флинту в лицо. Тот — живой, ничуть не бронзовый, — улыбнулся со снисходительной нежностью и медленно провел пальцами по лицу Сильвера, от лба по щеке. Те оказались влажными на ощупь, и Сильвер ощутил, как стекают по его коже редкие капли; он твердо знал откуда-то, что это тоже кровь.

— Пойдем отсюда, — наконец заговорил Флинт, и Сильвер расслышал его голос, несмотря на царящую вокруг оглушительную какофонию. С замирающим сердцем он коснулся руки Флинта на своем лице, сжал его пальцы и растворился в пламени факелов.

 

* * *

Сильвер открыл глаза столь же расслабленный, как и когда закрывал их, но стынущий на коже пот, торопливо бьющееся сердце и ощущение неприятной липкости меж бедер выдавали, что в когда-то посреди ночи его тело наконец вспомнило, как ему полагается действовать. Оглушительно щебетали птицы в предрассветных сумерках. Скопившиеся за ночь капли росы поблескивали на тростниковых перекладинах хижины. Уже светало, а вся запасная Сильвера одежда лежала в сундуке на “Морже”, и все же, приподнявшись на локте, он расплылся в довольной улыбке. Похоже, в железе с огнем и правда был толк.


End file.
